(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car flashlight structure, and more particularly to a flashlight that is able to provide car interior illumination, and that facilitates using a car charger to replenish electric power. Moreover, a unique assembly of the flashlight effectively minimizes the physical size, thereby reducing the space occupied by the flashlight and facilitating storing away when not in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Modern people attach great importance to the quality of life, thus, when choosing a car, buying a car or purchasing car accessories, apart from the requirements for operability and comfort, importance has also began to be attached to car interior accessories that function together. However, when driving or riding in a car at night, because of the surrounding darkness, if the driver or passenger needs to carry out some task in the car, for instance, look for an article, adjust the interior air conditioning or car stereo, change a music disc or even take some food, an auxiliary light source is usually required to illuminate the car interior to assist in carrying out the task.
The absence of an auxiliary light source is currently resolved by fitting an overhead night light in the roof of the car interior. However, the overhead night light is of a fixed type that only projects light downwards, thereby leaving many dead angles where the light does not illuminate. Moreover, if the user wants to conduct tasks outside the car where there is no lighting, the user is unable to use the overhead night light in the car interior for auxiliary illumination. Hence, some people may carry a flashlight when traveling in a car, which can be used for auxiliary illumination when inside the car or when outside the car in unlit surroundings. However, auxiliary illumination provided by a conventional flashlight relies on ancillary batteries. If battery power is exhausted when using the flashlight, then electric power required by the flashlight cannot be replenished.
Currently, a car, cigarette lighter connector can be bought for use as a charger to charge a car flashlight. However, the conventional car flashlight is oversized, and the majority of conventional car cigarette lighter connectors are fitted at a side of the gear lever, which takes up space when charging the flashlight, and hinders driving the car, thus increasing the risk of a car accident.
In light of the aforementioned shortcomings of the conventional car flashlight during practical usage, having accumulated years of experience in related arts, attentively and circumspectly carried out extensive study and exploration to ultimately design a new structure for a car flashlight.